tf2freakconceptfandomcom-20200214-history
Dr. Humulas
Dr. Humulas is a MEDIC created by Youtube user, MrFlipMasterG64 Biography Dr. Humulas was a child and his dream was to be a Plague doctor but fortunately he developed Autism and went a bit crazy. Fortunately he no longer had autism at the age of 16 but he had a disease that couldn't let him think fast enough. But this didn't affect him from getting his job he managed to be a Plague Doctor. he is the only Plague Doctor in the Kikimoko village but when black death arrived it reached Kikimoko village 3 days after It began and quickly killed many people Dr. Humulas just became a Plague Doctor a few days ago and Didn't know what to do in a fast period of time and he tried to stop it but he found a cure within weeks after it reached Kikimoko village by the time he got out of his house with the Cure everyone was dead but all the sudden A rabbit popped out and bitten him and Dr. Humulas got the plague and rabies but fortunately he developed Immortality and had a ability that makes him go fast, super human strength, climbing walls and great dodging and he kills anyone who enters the Kikimoko village. Appearence He appears to be a MEDIC with blood on one of his legs and normal on the other and has green stuff on his shirt and he wears a blighted beak, Grimm hat, and a breathing mask. Behavior and Personality He is angry ever since everyone died at the Kikimoko village but he acts normal oftenly even when he's attacking but when he gets hurt he gets angry and kills people brutally if he hurts himself and no one is there he will use his rage on a item but he oftenly gets angry when people attack him. Powers and Abilities He has super human strength so he can be able to tear people apart. he has an amputator so he can amputate people. Dr. Humulas has the ability to survive a gunshot and a stab. Dr. Humulas has the ability to climb. Dr. Humulas can't take fall damage from anything under 500 feet. Dr. Humulas can run fast. Plague Communicator Even though he isn't able to spread the plague but he can control and communicate to animals to do what he commands but he oftenly tells them to use their disease to kill them but if the animal doesn't have a disease Dr. Humulas can inject the plague with a needle or with anything that has a deadly disease Faults and Weaknesses Dr. Humulas can take fall damage from 500 feet and more. Dr. Humulas can get killed by 5-10 gun shots. Dr. Humulas can get killed by 10-50 stabs. Dr. Humulas isn't able to climb anything slippery or else he will fall. Dr. Humulas might miss when he tries to amputate if you run fast or dodge it. Dr. Humulas can only run for 1 minute so he will stop to take a breath and run again in a minute. Animals being controlled or commanded by Dr. Humulas can be killed in any way animals can. Trivia Dr. Humulas looks like the Blightcaller and Dr. Death but he's much different Dr. Humulas Is much Similar to the Blightcaller instead the Blightcaller kills people by disease Dr. Humulas is infected but he isn't able to spread it since he has immortality and Dr. Humulas only kills with melee weapons or with his hands Dr. Humulas is also called the Infecter sometimes KikiMoko village is a Minecraft village because the Creator thought It looked good KikiMoko village is located on an island but it is not revealed how people got to the island and how it was formed and if Dr. Humulas was born their or moved their.Category:MedicsCategory:TerritoryCategory:TeamlessCategory:Chaotic Evil BeingsCategory:Monsters made by MrFlipmaster12